


El Sabor de la Victoria

by Nefer_Albafica



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefer_Albafica/pseuds/Nefer_Albafica
Summary: Luego de salir victoriosos del partido contra Ryonan y asegurar su pase a las nacionales, el novato de Kainan, Kiyota coincide con su superior Maki en los vestidores, por lo que decide aprovechar la oportunidad para conocer más sobre su idolatrado capitán.
Relationships: Kiyota Nobunaga/Maki Shinichi
Kudos: 2





	El Sabor de la Victoria

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Slam Dunk no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue.

El fruto de su esfuerzo era innegable, nadie podía parar al gran Kainan, el rey de los equipos, que a pesar de este encuentro tan difícil no desistieron en su lucha por la victoria.

Todos los miembros se regocijan de felicidad incluyendo al joven novato de este año, Nobunaga Kiyota, que no puede evitar tomar los brazos de el jugador que más lo inspira y saltar de alegría a lado de él, a pesar de tratarse del superior a cual respeta mucho.

—Bien hecho Kiyota, sabía que lo lograrías. —Fueron las palabras con las que reconoció el gran trabajo del chico, luego de acariciar su cabeza. 

Este por supuesto no pudo evitar sonreír y ponerse contento por dichas palabras.

—Gracias capitán, mientras yo esté aquí Kainan siempre será el número uno. —Comentaba con su acostumbrado orgullo.

—No pierdas esos ánimos, pues de ahora en adelante trabajaremos aún más duro.

—Escuchen todos, iremos a comer para celebrar nuestro triunfo, quienes gusten unirse pueden hacerlo. —Comentó otro de los integrantes.

Varios estuvieron de acuerdo, así que se alistaron rápidamente y partieron hacia una zona de restaurantes cercana.

*

Cuando ya se encontraban encaminados hacia la salida de la escuela, Kiyota se percató de que su capitán no estaba con ellos.

—¿Ah? ¿Y el capitán Maki, no ha venido con nosotros?

—Debe estar aún en la escuela, luego de un arduo partido suele quedarse a meditar sobre nuestro desempeño, le sirve como descanso, así que no te preocupes.

—Bueno pero no sería mejor si alguien lo espera, que tal si se va por no saber a dónde nos fuimos.

—Si quieres ve y asegúrate tú mismo de acompañarlo para vernos en el restaurante.

—De acuerdo, nos veremos en un momento. —Exclamó.

El novato corrió hasta los vestidores, luego asomó la cabeza con cautela para no molestar a su superior.

—¿Capitán Maki? —Susurró apenas, pero luego se impresionó al encontrar cómo su capitán yacía sentado en una de las bancas aún, totalmente imponente, aún si se encuentra absolutamente solo no deja atrás su porte como líder y capitán del equipo.

Una toalla cubría su cabeza como acostumbraba pues seguramente el capitán estaba reflexionando varias cosas respecto a la reciente victoria, pero en eso:

—¿Aún estás aquí Kiyota?

Este pegó un saltito por la impresión.

—S-sí, sólo me aseguraba de que no se fuera sin antes acompañarnos a cenar. Los chicos ya se adelantaron. 

—No es necesario que te preocupes. —Dijo mientras se levantaba—. Bien, ya que estás aquí, acompáñame a las duchas. —Solicitó sin más.

"¡¿Ah?!" Pensaba mientras lo seguía un tanto temeroso.

Poco después el capitán Maki se despojó de la toalla en sus hombros y sus pantaloncillos a la par de que abría las llaves de la regadera.

Kiyota tragó fuerte al impresionarse por la imponente desnudez de su superior, luego simplemente se desnudó también, aunque éste ya se hubiese duchado al término del partido.

—Ayúdame, quieres. —Le pidió el capitán señalando su espalda. Kiyota accedió sin mayor problema a excepción de su temblorosas manos al tomar la esponja. No creería que Maki le pidiese tallar su espalda a pesar de no estar en un baño tradicional.

Mientras lo asistía, el castaño lavaba su cabello sin demasiada prisa, el novato que trataba de concentrarse no pudo evitar observar con detenimiento la figura atlética de espalda y caderas del superior, sin duda era un joven muy apuesto.

—Deberás prepararte para las nacionales Kiyota, ahí hay rivales mas poderosos, así que no habrá lugar para distracciones.

El novato se ruborizó al asumir que su capitán creía que era un chico muy distraído, siendo que se ha esforzado tanto y que el club de baloncesto es tan importante para él.

—Daré lo mejor de mí capitán, no tenga duda sobre ello, jamás subestimaría algo como las nacionales.

En ese instante Maki se dio la vuelta quedando de frente, ahora él lavaría su larga melena negra.

Kiyota sintió un leve escalofrío que terminó en un sonrojo al nivel de las mejillas, sin querer se estaba poniendo nervioso al estar en esa situación con su superior, pero, si el capitán Maki no tenía mayor problema, no podía él dar lugar a extraños pensamientos que sólo lo harían malinterpretar la situación. Iba a creer que el capitán Maki simplemente quería aprovechar que estaban solos para hablarle sobre las nacionales y todo lo que conlleva aquel evento tan próximo, pues después de todo, nada perdía con asegurarse de advertir bien a su novato. 

El castaño pasaba con ligereza los dedos en el cabello azabache, generando una sensación de placer y relajación que incluso cerró sus ojos mientras transcurría este momento, sin miedo a lo que pudiera pensar el capitán. Sin embargo, en cuanto sintió un desconocido aliento cerca de su boca, los entreabrió para confirmar que no estaba soñando. Maki estaba demasiado cerca, lo besaría en cualquier instante, pero, cómo negarse a estas alturas con un hombre como él.

Lo pegó a la pared mientras comenzaba a besarle, colocó su firme muslo en medio de las piernas del joven, haciéndolo soltar un gemido debido al roce con su parte intima. Después profundizaron más en aquel beso, un beso tímido por parte del más joven, que de a poco era guiado por la gallardía del mayor.

Kiyota no entendía muy bien porque estaba sucediendo esto, pero poco podía hacer para echarse atrás, pues, la sensación provocada tan solo por aquel contacto le sumía en un profundo y desconocido éxtasis del que probablemente no querría salir.

Poco después, Maki se aventuraría a tocar las caderas del novato, delineaba sus bien formados muslos así como su esbelta cintura para luego bajar a su intimidad.

—Ca-capitan... —murmuró apenado.

Este no contestó, más seguía besando su cuello.

—¿Qué significa esto? —Preguntó mirándolo fijamente aunque con un tanto de conmoción.

Maki no respondió inmediatamente, pues al parecer no tuvo una razón en particular para llegar a esto. Sin embargo, tomó la mejilla del novato y le besó tiernamente.

—No lo sé, pero es mejor que nos apresuremos. —Dijo con una intrépida sonrisa. 

El novato abrió más sus ojos a la par que aumentaba su sonrojo, después sus labios entreabiertos recibirían nuevamente al castaño.

El capitán tocó el esbelto torso del jugador, recorriéndolo hasta llegar a su vientre y poco a poco agarrar terreno en sus genitales. Tan pronto como lo acorraló en su palma comenzó a frotar deslizándose como vaivén. Esto sin duda estremeció al más joven haciéndolo soltar un par de sollozos sordos debido al beso. 

Entre más avanzaban, sus cuerpos se juntaban aún más hasta el punto de estar totalmente abrazados, así Maki manipulaba la erección de su compañero con más frenesí. 

La lengua del capitán se abría paso entre la cavidad bucal del chico, brindando más fogosidad al momento. 

Kiyota estaba teniendo varios temblores que bajaban por todo su cuerpo, se estaba estremeciendo en demasía debido al placer que le proporcionaba el mayor. 

—nhg... —Soltó al saber que terminaría pronto. 

Poco después, su ritmo corporal hacía una pausa para poder recuperar aire, aunque no se comparaba al esfuerzo en un partido de baloncesto, debían admitir que también era agotador. 

Maki tomaba el mentón de Kiyota como una especie de consuelo, le sonreía sin dejar de lado su actitud de capitán, era como si le felicitara por lo ocurrido. Después de ello simplemente salieron de la regadera, el castaño comenzaba a secarse, Kiyota, aun al fondo, no se explicaba lo que acababa de suceder. 

El joven novato se alistaba lentamente, aún pasmado con lo recién ocurrido, ¿habría la posibilidad de que Maki sintiera algún tipo de afecto por él? Si apenas tenían no más de tres meses conociéndose, aunque ha decir verdad, Kiyota siempre seguía a su capitán a todos lados cuando estaban en equipo, siempre era muy participativo y se hacía notar frente a este para impresionarlo con la intención de que lo reconociera como el jugador estrella, sabía que en ocasiones actuaba muy imprudente, incluso fuera del gimnasio el novato no dejaba de acercarse y preguntarle un montón de cosas acerca del basquetbol, después de todo, el círculo social de Maki era exactamente los superiores del equipo que cursan junto a él el tercer año, y tal vez algunos más, pues también tenía fama de ser un buen estudiante aunque no lo pareciera.

Nunca lo reflexionó mucho pero, daba por sentado que Maki era popular con las chicas, a menos que su personalidad resultara más reservada fuera de la cancha, aún así estaba seguro que muchas jóvenes le admiraban y por qué no, lo tendrían como un amor platónico. —Capitán usted debe ser muy popular con las mujeres del instituto ¿no es así?

Maki sonrió de medio lado. —Pues si, tengo algunas amigas ¿qué hay con eso? No pensarás que he tenido algo con todas ¿o si?

Kiyota negó rápidamente. —Pero entonces si le gustan las mujeres...

Maki volvió a dirigirle una sonrisa. —Te conozco lo suficiente, y sé que te fascina llamar la atención, no sería raro que buscaras la de las chicas también, simplemente no quiero que te desvíes del objetivo principal. 

"¿Desviar?" Se preguntó el novato. 

—He visto muchas cosas durante estos dos campeonatos sobre la actitud de algunos jugadores, sobre todo en los novatos, han corrido con suerte al recibir sólo una llamada de atención, pero en ocasiones llega afectar el desempeño del equipo. 

Nobunaga se colocó exaltado frente a Maki. —Pero capitán, porqué insinúa que seré así de descuidado. No negaré que en un principio me interesaba captar la atención de las chicas del instituto pero, yo jamás deshonraría mi estadía en el mejor equipo de Kanagawa. 

—Perfecto Kiyota. —Dijo mientras terminaba de sujetar sus tenis. 

El novato aún seguía desconcertado, eso no ameritaba llevar la situación al punto de que lo sedujera en la ducha. —Entonces no entiendo, de qué va todo esto, lo que hicimos... —Dijo cabizbajo. 

Maki se puso de pie, poniendo su palma en la cabeza. —Perdón si te ofendí, pensé que tu también lo deseabas. 

Kiyota se conmocionó demasiado, con las mejillas a todo color rememoró si la admiración por su capitán era tan descomunal que se había malinterpretado a sus ojos. Por supuesto no tenía esa intención desde un principio pero ahora que había sucedido eso entre los dos, se dio cuenta de que no lo incomodaba, su curiosidad en combinación de esa genuina confianza hacia su superior le permitió sentirse embelesado por las caricias de éste. Admitía que le había gustado, pero lo que le inquietaba era saber el propósito tras de ello. Maki le acababa de decir que lo deseaba, que era auténtica atracción cubierta con el pretexto de hacerle sentar cabeza para cuando estuviese en el campeonato. —¿En verdad le gusto capitán?

El mencionado acarició la mejilla del muchacho, luego levantó su mentón para verlo con claridad. —Nunca había sentido atracción hacia un chico; creo que tienes algo especial además de tu gran talento como basquetbolista. Sabes, —se recargó en la pared a lado del joven— Kainan siempre ha sido un equipo centrado en sus objetivos, con un entrenamiento realmente duro, optimista y perfeccionista; sin embargo, este año es el que más estoy disfrutado, no sólo por la integración de talentos prometedores si no porque también han inyectado de vida el día a día de nuestro equipo. Kiyota, eres el brillo que le hacía falta a Kainan y lo sabes, eso de alguna manera me ha cautivado. 

El joven estaba realmente impresionado con las palabras del capitán, nunca alguien lo había considerado tan importante e influyente en su vida diaria. —Capitán yo...

—Cuando estemos solos, puedes llamarme Maki. 

—Maki —corrigió— yo también te admiro demasiado, eres como un ejemplo a seguir, eres parte de mi inspiración. Me hace sentir bien jugar a tu lado. 

El de tercero sonrió de medio lado viéndolo afectuosamente, después simplemente se acercó a tomar nuevamente su rostro. —Demos lo mejor en el campeonato. —El novato asintió convencido mientras Maki acercaba su labios. Le propició un beso lento y profundo debido a la reciente fogosidad, sin embargo, no perderían más tiempo ya que sin duda eso causaría extrañeza en sus compañeros, hasta podrían ir a buscarlos y por nada del mundo querrían ser descubiertos. 

Maki interrumpió el beso para mirar su reloj. —Es mejor que vayamos o no alcanzaremos a los demás. 

Kiyota solo asintió apresuradamente, tomó sus cosas y sin más, se fue tras de su querido capitán.


End file.
